Audio systems typically employ speakers mounted in boxes to produce sound. The boxes holding the speakers are subject to vibrations caused by sound issuing from the speakers. As is known by those skilled in the art, all material that is subjected to vibrations can resonate. Under certain conditions, therefore, the speaker box resonates. This resonance is particularly noticeable when all sides of the box have similar resonance characteristics, creating a "peak" in the speaker box's resonance. This resonance can alter the tonal balance of the speaker system, making the system sound "boxy" because of echoes in the box, and compressing the sound stage, thereby adversely affecting the stereo image.
Although resonance cannot be eliminated, it can be controlled and its effects reduced. Conventional measures taken to control speaker box resonance employ combinations of the following approaches:
1) increasing the total mass of the speaker box;
2) using "dead" material for the construction of the speaker box, such as MDF (medium density fiberboard), concrete resin, etc.
3) using heavy construction material and cross bracing.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the conventional approaches of increasing the mass and stiffness of the box reduces, but cannot eliminate speaker box resonance. These conventional approaches also tend to shift the speaker box resonance peak closer to the upper bass and lower midrange region of the frequency spectrum. However, the adverse effects of the speaker box's resonance peak remain evident. The result is a stereo system producing lifeless sound.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for controlling the resonance of a speaker box to reduce the effects of box resonance on the sound characteristics of the stereo system, while preserving a lively, natural sound. The present invention addresses such a need.